hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck is the youngest child of the Zoldyck family. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. It is later revealed that he can be a bit of a sadist during his battle with a Chimera Ant and he says that he is used to enduring the pain. While he has a very good relationship with his mother, he is said to be envious of his older brother AllukaHunter x Hunter Manga chapter 326 : Kalluto's state of relationship to the other family members, for some reason that has yet to be revealed. Appearance Kalluto has a shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. There is also a noticeable mole near the side of his mouth. According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: *In the manga, Kalluto has referred to himself using the normally ''masculine pronoun ''boku ''(ぼく or 僕) multiple times. *In chapter 323 of the manga his older brother Milluki calls him '''younger brother.' *The 2004 data book seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年 (!?)」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy (!?) with a lot of prospects''.) *During his infiltration with Illumi in the Spiders' hideout, Franklin refers to Kalluto as a he, although in the manga, he used the prounoun she. Plot Zoldyck Estate Arc Kalluto first appears when he whistled for Mike to stop chasing Gon. He appears again during a flashback when Killua ran away from home. He witnessed how Killua attacked their mother and holds animosity towards him. However, he did not try to stop his brother. Kalluto is formally introduced when he accompanied Kikyo Zoldyck''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 05, chapter 041 : ''Zoldyck Estate Arc First Appearance during Gon and his friends' attempt to rescue Killua from being confined at Kukuroo Mountain. Yorknew City Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha assist his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia DonsHunter x Hunter Manga volume 11, chapter 100 '': ''Yorknew City Arc : Assasination of the Mafia Dons who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideout — Hisoka has hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo. Greed Island During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 17, chapter 170 : Greed Island Arc : as a Phantom troupe member'', this time as Hisoka's replacement, and it is his abilities that helped them successfully find the exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant Arc During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 22, chapter 224 : Chimera Ant Arc : Meteor city, Abilities '' in Meteor City, Kalluto fights a chimera ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while. It is then revealed that he joined the Spiders with the intention of bringing back an older brother of his. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. Combat As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto probably possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. Nen In the field of Nen, Kalluto has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. Kalluto Confetti.PNG|Kalluto manipulates confetti as a weapon Kalluto paper dolls.png|Surveillance Paper Dolls Cutting.jpg|Paper Fan Blade Kalluto confetti serpent.png|Dancing Serpent's Bite *'Surveillance Paper Dolls: ' By creating a paper doll of a person and attaching a small piece of paper to that person's body, Kalluto can hear anything being said within the vicinity of that person. *'Paper Fan blade': With Shu, Kalluto can use a paper fan as a cutting instrument capable of cutting steel with ease. *'Dancing Serpent's Bite:' Kalluto also uses confetti as a weapon. By fanning it at the enemy, he can locate the enemy's weak points depending on where the confetti sticks. Kalluto then sends a concentrated stream of confetti snaking through the air, cutting or piercing the weak points that have been marked with small pieces of paper. References Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters